1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically, but not exclusively, to dynamic interference management in wireless networks.
2. Introduction
Recently, there has been a tremendous growth in the deployment of Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN), such as IEEE 802.11 and the like. As these networks become more prevalent and begin working in closer proximity to one another, frequency reuse will be increasingly important to ensure efficient medium utilization. Currently, frequency reuse is severely limited in some WLANs, especially for larger packets, because, in order to avoid packet collisions and reduce interference in these WLANs, all nodes in the vicinity of a transmitting/receiving node pair are required to cease all transmissions for the duration of a frame being sent between the transmitting/receiving pair. However, allowing full frequency reuse in such networks results in increased outage and very low throughput for some nodes in the system. Thus, there is a need for dynamic interference management in WLANs that combines the gains of frequency reuse while mitigating impacts such as outage and low throughput.